Clove Hyland
Clove Hyland Ravenclaw 4th Year This character belongs to Audrajoye Spell List Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Add the optional classes you're in here. Appearance Clove has blonde shoulder length hair and big baby blue eyes. She is rather skinny at 90 lbs and 5'5. Photoshoot Clovey.jpg Clovedressy.jpg Clovey.png untitled (6).png Personality Clove is a smart bookish girl that prefers to be reading outside. She may look like a goody-two-shoes but you can't judge a book by its cover, she loves to play around and hang out with friends. She got good grades when she went to school in the muggle world. She will get on your nerves and you might, If you're a slytherin, want to kill her. History Clove was born on July 20 to Gabrielle "Gabbi" Hyland (née Whitney) and Curtis Hyland. She grew up in London, England. Her mother died when she was five in a car accident so she does not like ground transportation. When she was 10, her dad got remarried to April Parker. Clove went through her years at hogwarts always getting into trouble. In her first year she met a girl named Alexandria and they were soon to be best friends. Even though Alexandria doesn't talk Clove talks to her like she does. Her second year is when the trouble started happening, she was getting a lot more reckless. She met Della and the pair of them started getting on the bad side of older slytherins. Smart right? Her third year was when it spiraled down. Clove was constently fighting with Ember Woods, their two very different personalities chashis badly. Until the day when Ember had had enough. She sectumsempra-ed her. That summer Clove spent some of the summer in the hospital from the wounds. In her fourth year Clove kept a lower profile, not doing anything crazy and her grades were high. In the summer between her fourth and fifth year. Ember got her revenge for being kicked out of Hogwarts, whe killed Clove. Thus the end of a bright, bubbly girl's short life. Rest in peace, Cove Laura Hyland Family Gabbi Clove remembers her a little, and loves her a lot. And Clove probably wouldn't be so reckless if she were still alive. Curtis She thinks she has to earn his attention so.... guess what that leads to. April Clove think's she's ok; Clove could never have her real mum back. Relationships Della Winters Della is Clove's best friend for life and also her partner in crime and revenge. She calls Della "Dell" and they are often Called C&D Whattheclove2.jpg|Della and Clove holding hands. Clove on the left and Della on the right Hand and clove.jpg|Della and Clove at the boat house. Clove on the right Della on the left Ded.jpg|Clove and Della the first year D&cbeach.png|Della and Clove in the near future. Cloveanddellabffneck.jpg|Their Best Friends forever necklace Talk Bubble Other things Clove's dress.jpg Clove's earrings.jpg Clove's birthday present.jpg Great-horned-owl 773 600x450.jpg Clove's Sig.png Category:Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Ravenclaw Category:Female Category:July Birthday Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Students Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Silver Lime Wand Category:Porlock Wand Category:AJ's chars Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Pet Owner Category:Owl Category:Right Handed Category:Sea Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Only Child Category:Dead Category:Born in England